new_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Conflict
"The largest human conflict in history that shook the very foundations of the planet's very soul..." : ''- Inquisitor'' The First Conflict is the first and largest human war between world leaders in history, and which lasted from 2 BFC - 0 AFC in the timeline. It was during the Imperial Era, that the influence of power first drove conflict after conflict, until it reached its peak 4,000 years later when all of the imperial kingdoms brought upon themselves one of the deadliest war in history: The First Conflict. The very essence of this war had brought down the very foundations of peace into endless battle for years to come, for it never ceased to end anytime soon, that no matter what new land they established and no matter what army they made during that time, the world had been thrown into chaos. And it all started, from one being. History Pre-War Events From the start, all of the kingdoms of the world were once on a neutral field with each other, until something happened that no one ever saw coming, a dark knight, with fully concealed in black armor appeared, for no one knew who or what this strange man was, or even knew he existed to begin with. But as for the dark one, he had something in mind that was, so twisted, so vile, that even the gods themselves shutter at the mere thought of what he has caused. The Dark Knight Strikes As silent as a ninja, the dark knight arrived in one of the imperial capitals without being seen by even the most elite of guards. And thus, managed to murder one of their councilmen, which caused a massive uproar among its royalists and civilians. The dark knight managed to escape the radius of the uproar, and continued his devious crimes across the lands, until eventually it reached the point where there was a war waging between the separate kingdoms. The dark knight would not interfere in this battle, he could do nothing more, than watch, and wait, until it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. The Inquisition The royal councils of each of the kingdoms accused each other of treason and threatened war with each other, for they thought for certain that the other kingdoms were plotting to overthrow one another by executing their political leaders and councilmen. Kingdoms Involved - Process of the War The First Wave - Defense of Two Kingdoms - The Final Battle An all out war took place in the largest of plains as they all gave it their all to bring their opponents down. Even their mighty kings took action with their powerful techniques on the battlefield, it was all complete chaos to say the least, until the war’s end, for there were only four kings remaining. The dark knight saw his chance and rushed in as the kings while they were in combat with each other. The devious knight took out his strange looking sword and managed to stab one of the kings in the chest and started to laugh maniacally with victory. The other kings have noticed him too late as the knight was already escaping the war zone victorious that his plan was successful. Technology - Aftermath - Known Survivors * Aye-Yoh * Ragnadar Legacy -